


Snapshots

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: For the most part, additional information in chapter summaries and notes, rarepairs gaying it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Discarded or partially finished fragments of fics + short ficsI hope you enjoy reading these small stories!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kotopana are next door neighbors. College AU, where they live next door. Hanayo gets really nervous communicating through texting or calling, so she leaves cute post-it notes on Kotori's door to communicate when they can't face-to-face.

Kotori walked up the stairs to her apartment room on the 5th floor, but just as she was about to open the door with her key, she noticed a small star-shaped post it taped to the door handle, along with a small plastic bag filled with snacks. Smiling, she read the note.

‘Are you free for a lunch date tomorrow at around 12? We can meet in front of the library and walk from there. I hope you had a good day at Uni today :)'

She snuck a glance at the door to the right of her, and pulling out a small notepad of heart-shaped post its and a pen, she wrote,

‘Sounds good! see you tomorrow~’

And stuck it on the door handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute youshiko

“You, can you stop posting pictures of me sleeping in our group chat?” Yoshiko yells into her phone, her face burning. “And when did you even take those photos of me anyway??”

“Sorry.” You chuckles, and she does not sound sorry at all. And Yoshiko can almost _see_ her sheepish grin when she says,

“Your sleeping face was just so cute, I couldn’t resist it.”

Yoshiko isn’t sure whether to laugh, cry or scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite ships in LL so far.  
> BUT I know that yoshimaru will probably get a lot of screentime in season 2 because of its popularity and leave no space for any youshiko moments.... Look, yoshimaru is fine, I'm just sad rarepairs don't get a chance to shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DiaMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a discarded draft for my wip Azalea fic, although this turned out more to be DiaMaru and Kanan is kinda pushed to the side. (Sorry Kanan)

It is in late October when Hanamaru first sees Kurosawa Dia laugh.

A smile that scrunches up her nose and crinkles the corners of her eyes, the kind that dusts a faint blush on her cheeks and lights up her face. It is so unlike her usual wooden, carefully guarded smiles, or the occasional chuckle that Dia allows, that it throws the younger girl completely off guard.

A smile that is absolutely _adorable._

“So, we’re apparently writing a song about how emotions are terrible, and we don’t need them.” Kanan gasps in between bursts of laughter. “Why did you even _suggest_ that, Dia?”

“The title of the song: no thanks.” Hanamaru manages to choke out between her giggling, and they laugh even harder.

All Dia can do is laugh helplessly, clutching onto Hanamaru’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

When they finally stop laughing and can talk in full sentences, Kanan says,

“So, are we actually going to write that song?” and they descend into laughter once more.  

\--

For the whole week, Hanamaru can’t shake the image she has of Dia, flinging an arm around her neck and laughing into her shoulder, completely vulnerable and open, free from pressure and worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (dramatic whisper) Azalea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more stuff from discarded drafts. As you can see, I have a pretty big pile of stuff for this pairing but it never really went anywhere :/

It was already 5, and the three of them were tired.

“It’s already 5, can we take a break? Please?”

“Just a little bit more, Hanamaru. We only wrote a few lines of the song.” Dia tried to soothe the younger girl with a small smile, but Hanamaru only let out a yawn and slumped forwards on the table, looking up at the older girls with a slightly disgruntled expression. Kanan and Dia giggled a little bit at the gesture.

Not moving, Hanamaru mumbled,

“What’s so funny?”

Kanan smiled at her.

“You’re cute.”

Dia slumped forwards on the table, mirroring Hanamaru’s position, and smiled at the other girl.

Hanamaru laughed a little, and said softly,

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd years agonizing over meeting Hanamaru for the first time

“What do kids these days even like?” hissed Dia, slumped over on her desk.

Kanan threw her hands up in the air and groaned,

“I don’t know! Why are you asking me?”

“But we have to figure out a way to talk to Kunikida-san without coming off as-I don’t know-awkward!”

“Oh, you mean Hanamaru. You can just call her Hanamaru, you know.” Kanan said, half smiling at Dia’s (very) apparent distress. “And why are you so worried about that, anyway?”

Dia reddened a little.

“It’s just that… I want to look… good in front of her, you know? And I’m really not used to dealing with younger kids…” She trailed off, and sighed again. “What about _you_ , Kanan?”

“I mean…” she cocked her head slightly to the side, and fidgeted a little. After a moments hesitant pause, she mumbled, “Yeah.”

They let out a collective sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozorin

“Uhm, Nozomi, you can let go of my hand now.”

“Nah. Besides, Rin, your hand is really warm.”

Rin squeaked as Nozomi squeezed her hand tighter, cheeks coloring slightly.

“You really don’t have to. We’re reaching the club room and-“

Nozomi smiled.

“And your point is?”

“Well, um…” Rin trailed off and stared at the ground, her cheeks flushing an even brighter shade of red. “Never…mind, then.”

Nozomi giggled and leaned lightly on the ginger’s shoulder.

“C’mon. The others are waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship will always have a special place in my heart, they're just so cute.   
> And never forget the SID chapter where they stargaze


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You has unrequited feelings for Ruby.  
> Hanahaki disease- a disease where you throw up/cough up flowers when you're experiencing unrequited love.  
> [Mention of blood]

Under You's bed lies a small box, tucked away so it is almost impossible to find, covered in a soft crinkled velvet wrapping. 

 

It is filled to the brim with flower petals colored with the hues of a flushed dawn or bruised sunrise, a deep purple-red.

 

Mixed in are the scarlet droplets of blood, dotting the magenta landscape with the reminder of pain and suffering. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing angst physically hurts me, so this is probably the angstiest thing I'll write in a long time.  
> I like the idea of You hiding her feelings from Ruby because she doesn't want to touch something so pure and innocent


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plays Pokemon and Yoshiko is bored.

“You.”

“Hm?”

“Play with me.”

“Mm. Sure. Let me just finish this battle.”

“Um, You?”

“Hm?”

“Are you still not done?”

“Mm.”

“C’mon.” Yoshiko tugs at You’s sleeves and pouts at her girlfriend. “I’m bored.”

“Yeah, wait, let me just finish this battle.” You hisses as her Pokemon on-screen died. “Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouYoshi is so cute I love them


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChikaDia bein cute

“Hey, guess what.” Chika’s raspy, half-asleep voice filters through Dia’s phone speaker, but she does not sound any less upbeat than she does in the daytime.

“Chika, it is 2 AM. Why aren’t you sleeping again?”

“I had a dream about you.”

Dia smiles despite her grogginess, and sits up straighter in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

“What was it about?”

“I’m not really sure, but all I remember is that it was about you and that when I woke up, I felt really happy.”

Dia giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell already, I'm weak to half-asleep girls doing cute things.  
> Also, thank you everybody who left kudos, read this, whatever! This has become my most-read fic yet (it surpassed the eliumi fic in terms of hits just a few hours ago!) and its really flattering to know what people like my work.  
> Again, thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos, etc! I really appreciate it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You is oblivious towards her feelings for Riko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of Big Baby Driver-You are Everywhere.

 Song: [You Are Everywhere-Big Baby Driver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pA-d0WQizM)

 

You didn’t know when she first started seeing Riko everywhere.     

The bright red colors of dawn and sunsets reflected on the still sea were her hair, the bright yellow carnations that were planted near the school were her eyes, the ivory pebbles that dotted the sand were her skin, pale and smooth.

You didn’t know when she first started seeing Riko everywhere, and she had no idea what it meant.

 

(Yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all for reading and leaving kudos on my fic!! I'm really happy people enjoy my rarepair dumpster.  
> For reference, most of my 2nd year fics pretend that the canonical events didn't happen, because I hate angst  
> Sorry if this might seem kinda OOC. I just liked the idea and ran with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchestra AU

“Hey, Riko, are you free tonight? Because I know this really nice place I can take you to, and-“

“Please stop flirting with Riko, Yoshiko.” Dia says loudly, cleaning out her oboe, and Yoshiko slinks back into her seat and starts aggressively playing her cello, blushing. Riko only looks amused.

 “Leave them alone, Dia.” Kanan says mildly, taking out her electric violin from its case and putting rosin on the bow. “But Yoshiko, it would be nice to have a practice that doesn’t start with you aggressively hitting on Riko.”

Mari sniggers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Yoshiko sound like a fuckboy, lmao


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinmaki, with Rin making horrible puns

“Hey, Maki? Is that a bomber jacket you’re wearing?”

Maki looks down at her jacket and shoves her hands in her pockets.

“Yeah, why?”

Rin makes finger guns at her.

“Well, I just want to let you know that you look bomb as hell in it-"

"Rin, I swear _-"_

" And you can bomb me anytime."

" _Rin!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You can bomb me anytime' is an actual thing I have mumbled to myself after seeing a cute girl wearing a bomber jacket


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko at a CYARON concert. Kinda YouYoshi

Yoshiko roars along with the rest of the crowd as Ruby, Chika and You take their places on the stage, blue, orange and pink flooding the arena. Wide-eyed, flushed and expectant, her heart beating, she waits for the song to begin, clutching her blue penlight. As soon as the instrumental starts, a wide grin spreads across her face-it’s _Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!-_ and she can’t help but yell the lyrics along with them, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and barely audible. She’s covered with sweat, her legs are aching and the bright lights of the stage hurt her eyes, but she doesn’t care.

And when You glances at her for a split second, face beaded with sweat but still smiling like she’s on top of the world and gives her a small nod, Yoshiko know she doesn't want to be anywhere else but here, watching them perform. 

Watching  _her_ perform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of the subunits supporting each other and being huge fans of each other, going to each others concerts, in pairs or by themselves, even if they're not necessarily dating each other or anything (although in this particular fic, YouYoshi is a thing).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, its makipana.  
> [Mention of blood]

“Eep” is the only sound that Hanayo makes as she slips on the bottom of the stairs and lands painfully on the gravel, hands first. Nozomi immediately rushes over, eyes full of worry.

“Hanayo, are you okay?”

The other girl tries to smile, dusting her hands, but immediately winces as she notices blood rapidly seeping out of a cut on her knee. She mournfully looks up at the other girl and shakes her head.

The rest of the other members run down the steps, concerned, but Maki is the first to make it down, chest heaving and her breathing labored. She slips something out of her pocket and crouches down next to Hanayo.

“Y-you carry band aids around with you?” Hanayo asks, blushing a little as Maki applies it to her knee, a hand on her thigh.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Maki answers shortly. “There you go.” She pats Hanayo’s bandaged knee gently. “Be careful from now on, okay?” Her satisfied smile and small blush contrasts with her curt words, and Hanayo beams.

“Of course I will. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite rarepairs!! This time its longish.  
> And so much kudos and hits!! Its slightly overwhelming!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouRiko  
> Inspired by MOHA-Street cats

Song: [MOHA-Street Cats (모하-길냥이)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKoKAVP7kTw)

 

Riko stumbled and almost slammed her head into You’s houses front door, soaked in the cold rain, gaping, shivering. Thunder boomed in the distance. Her eyes were glassy and her feet dragged behind her, almost drudging as though she was walking in thick mud. She could only manage a weak pound on the door before crumpling to the ground, a limp hand resting on the doorknob.

Through the film of unconsciousness that clouded her brain, she barely made out the warm glow of the houses interior as You opened it seconds later.  The last thing she remembered was the other girl’s warm hand clasping her own hand tightly, her face blurry but clearly streaked with tears. She blacked out as You yanked her inside, her head drooping and her eyes closing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I went with the keyword of 'stray cat' and ran with that idea.  
> I don't know what happened before or after this story either. I just kinda put her right in the middle of the action, so you're free to imagine what happened and what will happen to the two of them, haha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post grad lilywhite

“C’mon Umi, you can do this!”

An energetic shout from the crowd broke Sonoda Umi’s concentration as she clenched and unclenched her sweaty palms as she got ready to shoot her last target of the day. It had been almost 4 years since her last archery competition, which she had scored a dismal third place, and had since poured her heart into practicing. More than annoyed but also bewildered, she scanned the audience for the source of the ruckus. Who could have-

_Of course._

Nozomi and Rin were in the seats right across from her, waving a giant banner; painted in large, jaunty letters with dark blue paint was the phrase “YOU GOT THIS SONODA!” Pom-poms (or where they just balls of cotton? Umi couldn’t tell.) were stitched all over it in assorted colors.

When Rin saw that Umi had seen them, she poked Nozomi and both of them waved enthusiastically at her, jumping up and down and waving the banner aggressively. Umi couldn’t help but laugh, and she smiled at them back, grateful that they had shown up to cheer her on.

**

“Congratulations on winning first place!” was the first thing Nozomi yelled as she collided with Umi in a hug. Rin followed promptly, gleefully giving her a thumbs up.

“Can we wait for the celebration when we get home? People are staring at us.” Umi chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m starving. Drive us home, Nozoomzoom.” Rin draped herself on Nozomi’s back and groaned. Umi just tousled her hair.

“Got it, got it.” Nozomi smiled and grabbed them both by the hand. “Let’s go home and eat. The champ needs her lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia and Ruby at the beach  
> NOT incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by OFFONOFF-Photograph  
> 

Song: [OFFONOFF-Photograph](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b1E-zu-QEM)

 

“I wish I could stay like this forever.” Ruby mumbles into her sister’s shoulder. Waves break on the shore of the small beach, tinted with the colors of the approaching dawn. A warm breeze blows.

Dia smiles down at the half-dozing form of Ruby.

“Me too.”

The two of them sit on the sand and wait for the coming of another day together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cohabitation YouYoshi. They're kinda fighting, but not really.

“I’m sulking. Go away.” Yoshiko swats at You’s ankles as she attempts to get closer to her.  

“You can’t sit on the bathroom floor forever, you know.” You says with a half-smile, now a safe distance away from her girlfriend.

“Oh yeah? Watch me.” Yoshiko challenges.

You gasps in mock terror.

“What about me? We share this house, and this is our bedroom!”

The other girl just sneers.

About 30 minutes later, Yoshiko comes out without a word, turns off the lights and continues sulking in the corner of the room. When You turns on the light, she hisses.

“I’m still sulking.”

“Really?”

“Mm.” She crosses her arms, her lips twitching upward.

“Aw, that’s such a shame. I went to the supermarket and brought strawberries for you while you were in the bathroom, I guess I’ll have to eat them myself.“ You lays back on their bed, and sighs. “Too bad Yoshiko is too angry to eat fresh strawberries.” She muffles her laughter with the bedsheets.

Yoshiko’s eyes light up at the mention of fruit as she struggles not to smile. She’s not even angry anymore, and You is cute.

“I-I’ll eat them with you.” She manages to say.

“What? I can’t hear you.” You cups her hand around her ear.

“I said-“ Yoshiko stands up and pounces on You-“I’ll eat the godamn strawberries!”

When they’re finished giggling and kissing, they walk to the kitchen and eat strawberries with cream that You makes at Yoshiko’s demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longish fic.  
> I love and hate this at the same time. It's so fuckin' cheesy.  
> Also Yoshiko's favorite food is chocolate and strawberries. I originally wrote it so You buys cake for her, but 'eating cake' felt a bit on the nose, haha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some crossover crack for yall. Muse reacting to Riko's "I love you" scene.

“I love you.” Says a teary Riko as she holds hands with an equally emotional Chika.

“Holy fuck. “ Nico whispers as she stares, open-mouthed at the computer screen. “Did she just-? Did they just-?” The ending theme begins in the background, and she mutes the sound as she wildly gestures at the screen.

Nozomi nods, her eyes fixed on the screen.

“Yep. They just did that.”

“But-but I thought-“ Nico stutters. “Isn’t that a little bit _too_ gay...?” She trails off, still processing what she just saw.

“It’s called fanservice, you know.” Eli offers. “They’re probably going to pass it off as just-“

Honoka shushes her.

“This is a new level of yuri.” Hanayo mumbles to herself as she takes notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of this fic is Honoka shushing Eli


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby doesn't know how to swim, and You is a horrible teacher  
> 

Inspired by: [You and Ruby G's magazine illustration](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/love-live/images/8/88/Dengeki_G%27s_Magazine_May_2016_Ruby_You.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/350?cb=20160405131323)

 

When You pushes Ruby into the pool as a joke, she quickly realizes that she is the only one laughing.

“Uh, Ruby? Are you okay?” You asks.

 “No.” Ruby whispers in a small voice, a look of pure terror on her face as she desperately clings onto the wall of the pool. “Please help me.”

You pulls Ruby out of the pool, apologizing profusely. Ruby only gives her a weak smile, staggers to her feet, sits down on the nearest chair and starts shaking. And when Dia hears about what happened, she shouts at You for nearly an hour.

“And that’s why I want to teach you how to swim.” You exclaims cheerfully, hands on her hips. It’s been a week since that fiasco happened, and she does not want a repeat of it. So she decides to help in the only way she knows how.

Ruby looks simultaneously confused and terrified, but she manages a somewhat determined nod.

 “Today we’re going to start with the basics.” You holds up a kickboard. “Do you know what this is?”

Ruby nods, smiling a little. “I used them when I was younger with my sister. Are we going to use the-“

You throws it in the pool.

“The first exercise is to try to get that board and swim safely back to me. Got it?”

Ruby freezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know You seems a little OOC, but I wanted to run with the concept of You trying her best but not being prepared at all to interact with Ruby. Hope it didn't feel too off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute youyoshi

Inspired by: [Yoshiko's omoi yo hitotsu ni nare costume](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a79c8c326879c92ec607e069b1158210/tumblr_oehn2l0g9e1tegu7yo1_500.png)

 

You had finally finished making the costumes for Omoi Yo Hitotsu ni Nare, and she looked them over a final time with a proud smile. In about 10 minutes, she would pack them with care and bring them to school to show the rest of the members. But first, she wanted to do something.  

Drawing out 2 sheets of black felt cloth from her bag, something she had specially brought to do this, she drew the outline of small wings with a white gel pen and cut it out.

“Which one was Yoshiko’s again..? Right, this one.” Humming quietly to herself and smiling, she quickly sewed on the two black wings to the back of Yoshiko’s costume.

“There, done.” You looked down at her handiwork and giggled, already looking forward to see the other girl’s reaction.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet and gay.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sudden korean chaper is sudden.  
> chikadia.  
> If people ask for this to be translated, I'll do it. No problem at all.

“선배, 놀아줘요.”

“지금은 좀 바빠서 그건 어려울 것 같네요. 죄송해요.” 다이아는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다.

“하지만 난 지루하다구요.”

“근데 치카쨩은 요우짱이랑 리코짱이랑 놀면 돼잖아요.”

“아하하, 그게요.” 치카는 머리를 긁적였다. “지금… 같이… 그런거…하고 있겠죠. 둘이서. 저번에 하다가 걸린 짓 있잖아요.”

“네? 아.” 다이아는 깨달음과 동시에 살짝 얼굴이 붉어졌다. “그렇군요.” 잠깐 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다.

“근데요, 선배.” 치카는 다이아를 빤히 쳐다보면서 갑자기 말했다.

“왜요?”

“선배는 참 귀여운 것 같아요. 남들은 선배를 엄격한 성격의 학생회장이라고 생각하겠지만, 저는 그냥 귀여운 선배라고 생각하고 있어요.” 치카는 약간 쑥쓰러운 미소를 지었다. “뭐, 그냥 그렇다구요.”

“갑자기 그게 뭔 말이에요?”

“거봐요. 이렇게 얼굴 빨개지는 거, 진짜 귀엽단 말이예요.”

다이아는 붉어진 얼굴을 얼른 쓰던 서류로 가렸다.

“갑자기 그런 말을 하면 아무나 이렇게 반응할 거예요!”

치카는 웃었다.

“이런 선배도 너무 좋아요.”

아직 새빨간 얼굴은 가린체로 다이아는 소리쳤다.

“치카쨩, 그만!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 문법이나 맟춤법이 엉망이여도 봐주세요 ㅜ 한국인이여도 영어를 더 많이 쓰는 편이여서...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLed version of the previous chapter! (Chikadia and some very minor Rikoyou)

“Dia, I’m bored.”

“I’m sorry, Chika, but I’m very busy right now.” Dia sighed.

“But I’m bored.” Chika pouts, squatting in front of the other girl’s desk.

“Where’s Riko and You? Aren’t they here today?  You can hang out with them.”

“Well, actually.” Chika nervously scratches the back of her neck. “They told me they were going…somewhere….and not to disturb them, so. ‘Cause last time they were caught doing…it. So yeah. ”

“Oh.” Dia flushed a little bit as she remembered exactly the thing they were caught doing was. There was an awkward silence.

And then she noticed Chika staring at her.

“Wh-what?” She stuttered, still recovering from her previous embarrassment.

“Well, I was just thinking.” Chika smiled a little sheepishly. “That you’re actually quite cute. Others might see you as being cold and aloof, and I used to kind of think that too. But after you joined Aquors, I’ve been seeing other sides to you that I haven’t seen before, and it’s really cute.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Something like that.”

“I’m sorry, what?”                                                    

“See, I was right. You’re super cute when you’re flustered.” Chika grinned. “Your face is super red.”

Dia tried to cover her face with one of the papers lying on her desk in a panic.

“Anybody would react like this if you said-if you said something like that!” Dia mumbled.

“Hmm, maybe I should tease you more often. You’re reactions are very cute.”

“Chika, stop it!” Dia shouts, her face still very much red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy about how this turned out because I haven't translated KR to EN in such a long time, but I hope its some degree of decent.  
> Chikadia has slowly become a rarepair I absolutely adore. With this fic, I wanted to portray a playful dynamic between them where Dia is just very weak and very gay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Yoshiruby. Delinquent-ish Yoshiko.

“Um, Yoshiko, why did you bring me to the roof?”  Ruby asks as she eats her lunch.

“You can’t be seen with someone as evil as me, a fallen angel. It would damage your reputation.” Yoshiko poses, and laughs.

“But, Yoshiko, I don’t think you’re evil.”

“Oh, no. I, like, fight people for fun. I am a dropout from heaven. I am evil incarnate.” She mumbles hastily. Ruby just looks at her in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write


	25. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick PSA

I just wanted to stop by and say:

**Thank you for 1K+ hits.**

I never, ever,  _ever_ , thought that this fic (or collection of tiny fics), would get this much attention. 

The reason this anthology(?) of stories came to be is actually kind of ironic; I wanted to take a short break from writing my longer-ish fics, because I had mild writers block. And like drawing, I decided that if I wrote something, no matter how short, it would help slowly help me out of the block.

This became the fic with the most comments, hits, bookmarks, subscriptions, and kudos on it at an almost dizzying speed. It was kind of scary at first, to be honest. But now, I just feel really grateful. Especially for rarepair writers like me, it just blows my mind that so many people would read and actually  _like_ what I wrote. 

So, thank you. Every hit. every comment, etc keeps me going, and I'm _so_ happy that people enjoy reading these as much as I like writing them. In many ways, writing for 'Snapshots' has become somewhat of a daily ritual for me, and I enjoy every second of it.

(And believe me when I say that I freakin' love writing for this anthology. Tiny gay fics are very fun to write.)

Again, thank you so much. 

- _inspectorlegrasse_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For yuki101shonoda  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helped! I hope you're feeling better

The doorbell chimes as it opens.

“Welcome to Kurosawa Flowers. How can I help you?” Dia looks up from her place behind the counter, where she’d been reading a book. Her new customer is a first year from the looks of her uniform; only two years younger than herself. She says,

“I’m looking for flowers for a ritual. Do you have any black or grey flowers? It’s very important.”

“Excuse me?” Dia blinks. Had she heard that right?

“I said.” The other girl crosses her arms and looks slightly irked. “Do you have any black or grey flowers? It’s of the utmost importance.”

Dia can’t help but let out a small laugh. Who asked for flowers in colors like that? She wasn’t even sure they existed.

“Hey, don’t laugh!” The other girl exclaims. An embarrassed flush is creeping across her face, and it’s quite cute.

“Sorry, but we do not have flowers in those colors.” She smiles at the first year.

“Oh.” The other girl looks crestfallen, and Dia is tempted to pet her head. “Will you ever get flowers in that color?”

“Um,” Dia hesitates. Before she can stop herself, she says, “Maybe in a few days?”

The other girl’s face lights up, and she immediately poses. More to herself than Dia, she mutters darkly,

“It can finally commence.”

And then promptly runs out of the store.                    

“Wait!” Dia yells after her. “I didn’t even tell you when! Or where! Or even your name.” She ends the sentence in a mumble. “Damn it.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cohabitation UmiMaki (post canon)

“Maki? Maki, where are you?”

Umi calls Maki’s name, looking for her around the house, and finally finds the small red-haired kitten under the sofa. She scoops her up in her arms, gently brushing off some of the dust on her hair.

“There you are. Good girl.” Umi pats the small kitten, who responds by purring softly. Soon enough she's asleep, tuckered out from constantly evading Umi all afternoon.

‘Night, Maki.” Tucking her into a small blanket, Umi beams down at the kitten. Completely engrossed in petting the cat’s soft fur, she doesn’t notice when the actual Maki sits down next to her, sipping coffee.

“Could you maybe, um, change the cat’s name?” Maki looks uncomfortable as she says it, and she’s fidgeting. But there’s that telltale blush on her face, and Umi knows after years of experience that this means she’s just embarrassed about the whole thing, rather than angry or discomforted. She decides to tease her girlfriend a little bit.

“Why? She even looks and acts like you.” Umi keeps stroking the cat’s soft fur, and the kitten purrs in its sleep.

Maki snorts.

“How are we alike, exactly?”

Umi shushes her, a grin playing across her lips.

“Be quiet, or you’ll wake up Maki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute kids


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DiaKananMari. God, how I love this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, there is a big difference between 'ships I enjoy writing' and 'ships I like in general.'  
> I love to write youyoshi or chikariko because I enjoy writing their interactions and characters, but I haven't even written/published any stories for some of my favorite ships like rubymaru, nicotori or kotohonoumi.  
> I wonder why...?  
> Anyway, this is another ship I love to pieces but haven't written a lot for. Enjoy.

“Mari, please! It says two at a time-“

“C’mon!” Mari grabs Dia’s arm as she tries to walk away from the photo booth. “We can squeeze in if we want to.”

Dia eyes Kanan desperately, who has her head peeking out from behind the curtain of the booth. “Can you just tell her we can take the pictures two at a time?”

Kanan just shrugs.

“I don’t see why we can’t do three at a time.”

Mari fist pumps, and grins smugly at Dia.

“See? Now you really have to come in here with us.”

“Fine. But one picture only!”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mari had the same height as Ainya [her voice actor]?  
> Vague diakanamari

“Morning.” Kanan grinned at Dia as she walked into the student council room, with Mari in tow.

“Dia!” Mari waved at her from her position on Kanan’s back. “Good morning!”

Dia just stared at them, and when she finally could speak she cleared her throat and pointed at Kanan.

“May I ask why you seem to be carrying Mari on your back?”

“Oh, well, now that she’s small, I tried picking her up and she seemed to like it. So that’s how we got to school.” Kanan shifted her weight backwards, and Mari slid off. “She’s really light, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Mari ran up to Dia’s desk, her eyes shining.

“Can you carry me too?” She asked with an expectant smile.

“Um.” Her expression is too cute to resist, and Dia caves in. “Sure…?”

That’s why for the rest of the day, the student council members get nothing done, because they’re too busy giving Mari piggyback rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainya is so so so utterly adorable. I like the seiyuus so much it hurts  
> I kinda want to try this concept out with the other characters (Hanamaru and King) but I don't know yet, especially since most of them don't change too much in terms of height


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter's AU, now with Diamari

“Sorry, Dia, but I’m going to take a break for a while. Don’t mind me.” Mari yawns as she slides off her leather chair that now seems way too big for her, and walks over to the couch in the corner of the student council room.

“Sure.” Dia replies, not looking up from her work.

About 10 minutes later, when she takes a short break, she finds the other girl fast asleep on the couch, sleeping on her side in a slightly curled up position. The couch isn’t even big to begin with, but Mari doesn’t even take up half of it.

“That’s going to mess up her hair.” Dia mutters as she gently rolls Mari over, so that she’s lying on her back. Her expression is peaceful, and a small smile lingers on her lips. It’s cute, and Dia smiles fondly down on the small figure of the sleeping girl. She walks swiftly over to the coat hanger in the front of the room and pulls off her coat, and drapes it over Mari.

When the sun begins to set, Dia wraps up her work and goes to wake Mari, who is still sleeping in the same position. She lightly shakes her shoulder.

“Wake up.” She whispers. Mari makes a face and shakes her hand off.

“Wake up.” Dia says in a louder voice. She pokes at the other girl’s cheek lightly. “Mari, it’s time to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so abrupt, I really didn't know how to end it


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youhane (I honestly don't know how many variations of names I've called this ship. Youyoshi, youhane, youshiko...whatever) goes glasses shopping

Yoshiko pouts, swinging her legs back and forth as she sits on the swivel chair.

“I can’t believe a fallen angel needs glasses.” She grumbles. “It messes up my whole look.”

“Really?” You asks as she looks up and down the display cases lining the glasses store. “I think you’ll look cute in them.”

Yoshiko just sighs and continues to swing her legs back and forth, fiddling with a glasses wipe left on the counter behind her.

You returns a few minutes later, a pair of glasses in her hands.

“Here, try these on.” She says.

Yoshiko squeezes her eyes shut as You gently places a pair of glasses on her face.

“Done.” You announces. “You can open your eyes now.”

Cautiously, Yoshiko opens her eyes and looks at the mirror in front of her. She frowns, and shakes her head.

“I want black ones.” She takes them off.

“Eh? They’re black.”

“They’re navy.”

You squints at the glasses, and puts them back on the display shelf.

“Huh. I could have sworn they were black.” You mumbles as she looks around the store.

“See! My eyesight is completely fine. I don’t need glasses.” Yoshiko says triumphantly.

“The doctor says otherwise.” You chuckles as she fishes the prescription out of her jacket pocket. “Your eyesight, according to her, is terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to really like to write Yoshiko pouting? I just realized that  
> I guess it's fun to write her as acting kind of like a spoilt kid and You still loving her and dealing with her despite that


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elirin in the summer

Based off of [this image](https://dynasty-scans.com/images/6339)

 

“Ice cream is the best thing in the world.” Rin sighs happily as she takes a bite out of her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. “It’s the only thing that helps me cope with this hot weather.”

“It’s not even that hot.” Eli points out, chewing the cone of her ice cream. “And why is ice cream your favorite thing in the world? Why not your family, or cats or something?”

“Well,” Rin thinks for a minute. “There is one thing that I _do_ like more than ice cream.”

“What is it?” Eli asks, and her question is answered a moment later when Rin presses her lips against hers in a quick kiss.

“You.” The ginger gives her a sheepish smile.

The two of them go back to eating their ice creams in embarrassed silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the image, naturally I churned out a short fic for it.


	33. Thank You, Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick PSA.

**Thank you once again: this fic just reached 100+ kudos,** all thanks to you. 

After I had  _just_ gotten used to having 1K+ hits on my fic, I had already reached 100+ kudos. Holy crap. When I woke up after posting the Elirin fic at night, I saw that I had reached another milestone of my fic, and my jaw just dropped open. It made my morning, honestly. 

I still can't wrap my head around the fact that people like this fic. Wow.

I can't thank every single one of you enough for reading and liking this work enough that you left kudos on it. 

Once again, thanks a bunch.

 - _inspectorlegrasse_

 

 [Also, on a side note, I now have a tumblr- link in my profile page! I'll probably post things like headcanons and stuff like that.]


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stares at Dia, Kanan notices.

“Your gay is showing.” Kanan elbows You in the ribs and whispers.

“Wh-what?” She whips around, startled.

“I said,” Kanan smiles, amused at the other girl’s reaction. “Your gay is showing.”

“Oh god. Is it really?” You covers her face with her hands miserably. “Did Dia see me?”

“Not yet, but if you kept drooling over her than of course she would have.”

“I was not drooling over her!” You yells, and then immediately looks around, making sure nobody has heard. Thankfully, they’re mostly alone, with the rest of the members taking a break a few feet away from where they’re stretching.

“Yes, you were.” Kanan raises an eyebrow.

You grunts, but her furious blush gives it away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted Kanan to say 'your gay is showing'.  
> Also holy crap, I'm gone for a few hours and already 2K hits??? Yall are too nice.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute kotoeli out shopping

“Kotori….” Eli whines as she slumps down on the nearest sidewalk bench, clasping shopping bags in both hands. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“We’re almost home, c’mon.” Kotori smiles wryly, and tugs at the other’s hand. “You can do this.”

“My legs are killing me…” Eli continues to pout. “And my back!” She dramatically claps her hands over her heart. “I’m in so much pain.”

“Huh, I guess cute and clever isn’t always your thing.” Kotori lightly teases as she sets down a handful of shopping bags next to the bench and sits down by her girlfriend.

“How can I be cute and clever when I’m in so much pain?”

“Eli, we’ve been shopping for an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The call-and-response of "kashikoi kawaii? ELICHIKA!"is probably one of the first things I learned when I got into the muse fandom, along with the fact that pile was half-korean. That was before I fell into idol hell...fun times


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umimaki + More cats.

“Honestly, I’m horrible with cats.” Maki says nervously as cats paw at her back, her legs, and her stomach. “Cats seem to avoid me? I don’t know why.”

“Yep, clearly.” Umi chuckles as she watches her girlfriend get swamped with kittens. “They really hate you, don’t they?”

“Yep.” Maki replies, and gingerly pushes off a tiny kitten trying to climb up her arm. “They really, really dislike me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that my other umimaki fic also involved cats. ???


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short sweet chikayou

“You-chan, what do you want to do today?” Chika asks.

“…”

“You-chan? Why aren’t you answering me?”

“…”

“Stop looking so smug!”

“…”

“Uh, Chika-chan, what are you doing?” You asks from the frame of the door, arms crossed and an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Nothing.” Chika whips the doll behind her back.

“Are you playing with my nesoberi again?” You’s smile grows bigger. “Aw, you don’t have to hide it. I know it’s cute.”

“N-no I wasn’t.” Chika blushes, and averts her gaze. “Nope. Not at all.”

 

[For reference, You's nesoberi looks like this:

Yep, hella smug.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the You nesoberi and immediately wrote this. It's adorable, and I want to buy it..the only LL merch I own is a small winter-themed Hanayo nesoberi I got last year, and I really hope to get a jumbo sized Aquors one soon. (drools)  
> Also, on this fic, I experimented with using '-chan'. It doesn't feel too awkward, so maybe I'll start to write like that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouKanan. About time I wrote these two

You rifles through the clothes in the closet that she and Kanan share, and scratches her head.

“Did we have this many hoodies?” She calls Kanan to their room and asks her. Her girlfriend just shrugs her shoulders.

“I guess. I mean, I do remember us moving in together and having, like, 2 boxes of hoodies each.”

“Right…” You trails off, staring back at their closet again. Yep, that definitely explained why they had an entire closet dedicated to hoodies.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia likes spoiling Hanamaru.

Based largely off of [this doujin](https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/hello_teddy_bear#1)

 

“Um, Dia, is there a reason why you keep buying me stuffed animals?” Hanamaru asks from her position on her bed. She’s surrounded by stuffed animals-about 15, in fact- and she has just realized all 15 of them were from her girlfriend.

“Hm? Why?” Dia looks at her from the desk set next to the bed, and quirks an eyebrow. “If you don’t like them, I can stop getting them for you.” She pushes away her homework and brings her chair closer to Hanamaru.

“No. I like them. It’s just that even today you got these three bears for me. In a single day. Do you like stuffed animals? If you do, I can start buying them for you, you don’t always have to spoil me like that.”

“Well.” Dia averts her eyes and begins to blush. “Uh… well…. I just like getting cute things for you.”

Hanamaru hugs a large white bear in her lap and smiles.

“And why’s that?”

Dia’s blush deepens as she mutters almost in one breath,

“Because you’re cute and- and cute stuffed animals remind me of you. So I end up buying it, it’s a really bad habit I know, I have to stop buying so impulsively but they’re so cute and you’re so cute and that’s why.” She grabs a stuffed bear from the bed and buries her completely flushed face in its soft stomach.

“That was so cheesy, I’m sorry.” She mumbles.

Hanamaru gently tugs away the bear from Dia’s face, and places a quick kiss on her lips.

“You say I’m cute, but you’re also really cute.” She says in a higher pitched voice, using the bear’s paw to point at her. “Hanamaru says that.”

Dia giggles, her blush still apparent on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,,,,fuckin,,,,,,,cheesy,,,,,,,  
> but it's pretty cute too, I guess.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli swats the shit out of her house

Inspired by [this image set](https://twitter.com/wankotkt/status/865891215211765760/photo/1)

 

“Eli, please get down from that chair, and put down that fly swatter.” Maki says sternly, not looking up from her newspaper.

“Maki wait, it’s right here-“

Eli violently swings at the air and nearly falls down from the stool she’s standing on, her knees buckling.

“Crap- now it’s over there.” She jumps off the stool and runs towards the TV stand. She swings again, and a crack forms on the screen.

For the next five minutes she runs around their living room swatting everything, and by the end of it everything attached to the wall has fallen down and broken. Maki does not look up once from her newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some funny (I hope) crack


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Youkanan

Inspired by [this](https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2016/12/01/20/54/26/60190665_p0_master1200.jpg) (No, I can't read Japanese, but that's not the point)

 

“Kanan…” You hums her girlfriend’s name quietly as she leans in for a kiss.

“Um” is the only sound Kanan can respond with as she stares, furiously blushing, at the pair of lips coming closer and closer to her face, and she nearly yelps when she feels hands making their way up her torso. Her  blush only deepens and her head goes completely blank as she feels her uniform hitch up, and You getting closer and closer is not helping her embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the sudden chapters. I haven't been on social media in a while and now that I'm on it, a bunch of Gay just hits me in the face and inspires me to write these


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamari

Inspired by [this ](http://static.zerochan.net/Ohara.Mari.full.2072451.jpg)

 

“Mari, please stop blowing kisses at random people out of the window.”

“Why?” Mari demands, looking at Dia with a disappointed frown.

“It’s weird.” Dia grumbles. “You can’t just do that to strangers.”

“Aw, is Dia jealous?” Mari teases. “If it makes you so upset, I won’t do it anymore, then.”

Dia seems satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love Mari as much as the next,,anybody, but what the hell is she doing in that image?? lmao


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nervous and gay You

“Hey, you know, I really do like sports.” You says nervously. “It’s not like- it’s not like I’m here to see cute girls run around in tight shirts and pants, or to see them sweat, or to see Kanan do all those things. Nope, I’m here because I love sports.”

“Why would you even tell me those oddly specific things?” Riko throws up her arms in exasperation. “And why are you even telling me those things in the first place? You don’t have to justify why you’re here. It’s not like we’re strangers. Relax.”

They’re standing in front of the fence that faces the soccer field, where the team is getting ready to warm up and play their game.

“I just wanted you to know that I am strictly here for the sports.” You says again, more nervously, and wipes her sweaty palms on her shirt. “Wow, sports sure are great, huh?” She laughs awkwardly. “I'm definitely not here to see Kanan. Nope. I came here to see this beautiful sport. Not at all because half of the team is hella cute. That’s definitely not the reason.”

“Sure.” Riko just mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I accidentally projected myself onto You, oh well  
> look,, girls that play sports are great, ok


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Riko, stuck with the rest of Guilty Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an image of Ainya on a cart with Arisha and Suwawa on either side of her. I immediately thought of Guilty Kiss pushing Riko down the hallway on a cart.  
> Until I can figure out a way to write some fluffy Guilty Kiss, here's some crack.

Hanamaru opens the door to her classroom and is greeted by a wild shriek. Bewildered, she looks around for the source of the sound, and almost immediately finds it.

Barreling down the hallway is a large cart, usually designated for carrying around books, being pushed by Yoshiko and Mari who are wildly laughing. On top of it is a screaming Riko.

Realizing that she cannot do anything to stop them, Hanamaru quietly closes the door and opens a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, (shameless self promotion) I have stuff on my devianart now. Link in my profile page.


	45. A Third Thank You

....And I  _still_ can't believe this massive rarepair dumpster has been read by actual people who actually like it. 

Wow, 3K+ hits.

I know I say this all the damn time, **but thank you, once again, for the third time.** This is another huge milestone for this fic and myself. To everyone who has commented, read, bookmarked and left kudos on this fic, you are the best.

Sitting here, typing this, I am just in awe. Over 3000 people have read this....wow.

Oftentimes, I think to myself if this fic even deserves to have this many hits. There are probably so many fics out there that deserve this number of hits and likes that this has gotten. And I still haven't gotten over that insecurity yet, and maybe I never will- anxiety is mean like that.

But all I know is that I am thankful with all my heart to all the people who have made this fic possible: To every single person who has commented on this fic- you are the people that make me smile, make my mornings and evenings better, the reason I keep writing. To all the people who leave kudos- thank you for reading and expressing that you like it. Even to the anonymous guests who leave kudos, thank you. To the people that subscribe to this fic- I haven't figured out a way to find out who you are, so far you're only numbers on a screen- but every time I see the number go up, I scream a little. It makes me so happy to know that there are people who actually follow this fic, and come here when they get a notification for this fic when it updates. To the people who bookmarked this- same thing to you people. 

This fic, which originally started out as neglected passages of full-length fics (that I still have yet to finish) has gotten so much love and attention since I posted the first few chapters on this site. Thank you so much.

I'm not sure what direction I'll go with this fic, but it won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Stay tuned!  
  


And once again, although I probably sound like a broken record at this point,

**thank you.**

- _inspectorlegrasse_


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko is bad at pickup lines

“The day of judgment is at hand.” Yoshiko growls in a low voice, pointing at Dia . “I’m talking to you! The day of judgment is at hand!”

Ruby laughs in a somewhat exasperated way.  

“That’s her way of telling you that she thinks you’re pretty.” She says to her sister.

“Oh.” Dia says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the audiobook for And then there were none (which I have listened to at least 11 times) and a drunk man yells this at one of the main characters. I immediately thought of Yoshiko saying that haha


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd year instrumental trio

“Can you give me an A?” Kanan asks Dia as she takes her electric viola out of her case and connects it to the amp. She tunes for a few minutes, and with a satisfied hum, sets up her stand and music in front of her.

“Mari, are you ready for practice?” Dia asks from her seat behind the keyboard after she warms up her fingers for a few minutes.

“I still don’t understand why you won’t give me a bigger part.” Mari wails as she forlornly stares at the triangle in her hand.

“Because last time, you brought an electric guitar to practice.”

“I am very good at the guitar!” Mari pouts.

“Yes you are, but this is an ensemble for jazz, not industrial metal.” Kanan smiles. “But you are very good at it, so cheer up, okay?”

“Well, if you put it that way.” Mari seems to cheer up a little bit, and Dia shoots a grateful smile at Kanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Kanan playing electric violin so hard


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garbage pun

"I told you not to do it on the desk!" Dia yells as Yoshiko gathers up the scattered paper strewn all around the student council room. 

 

"Oh sorry. I thought you meant 'fuck _on_ the paperwork', not 'fuck the paperwork'." Yoshiko replies with a grin. 

 

Dia shows Yoshiko the door and promptly pushes her out. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the radio silence and then coming back with this trash haha. Finals week just ended, and I'm also going on vacation for about 2 weeks starting tomorrow, so no fics again for a while. Sorry bout that.  
> But I'll try to get some stuff up in a few minutes to leave yall with something before I go!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute Marimaru.

When Mari wakes up, still half asleep, and feels a small but warm object near her stomach, the first thought that enters her mind is that she has somehow adopted a small puppy during the night.

But when the small tangle of brown hair and blankets stretches and yawns, her confusion clears.

“Good morning, Maru.” She says groggily and wraps her arms tightly around the significantly smaller girl.

“Morning.” Hanamaru murmurs, snuggling closer to Mari. “What kind of tea today?”

“The one you got last week. Pomegranate?”

“Allright. I’ll get it for you.” For a moment she remains in Mari’s warm embrace, but slowly she pries the arms off her and gets up from the bed, rubbing her eyes. Pulling on a hoodie on top of her thin shirt, Hanamaru shuffles over to the kitchen to make tea for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! And to answer a question nobody asked, I went on vacation..and it wasn't that great, to be honest, haha.  
> I have a couple of longer fics in the works, but I just got back this week and am still adjusting. Jet lag is also not helping, and my SAT classes have started....I'll definitely try my best to get some stuff posted as soon as possible- I'm also itching to get some more fics on here, so I'll be posting in intervals. That's my plan for the summer.   
> Anyways, enjoy!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZALEA gays. vaguely based off of Zippy's monster Au. Kanan is in full shift at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found this gathering dust in my fic folder, so here ya go. :) Enjoy!

Although Kanan in human form knows better than to not wake Dia or Hanamaru up by licking their faces, Kanan as a wolf doesn’t necessarily know that. So that’s how she manages to get a faceful of blankets and a very angry, half-asleep Dia stumbling into the bathroom to wipe off all the spit from her cheek where Kanan had slobbered all over her. A disgruntled Hanamaru trails after her, desperately trying to stay awake.

“I told you not to do that, Kanan.” Dia says in the angriest voice she can muster, but it comes out as more of a mutter as she rubs her eyes and turns on the coldest setting on the faucet. “It’s really disgusting.” Hanamaru, still clinging on to Dia’s back in a forceful hug, nods her head sleepily in assent.

When Kanan whimpers quietly, sensing something has gone wrong, Hanamaru kneels beside her and begins scratching her ears.

“It’s okay.” She says in a low murmur. “Just don’t do it again, promise? And you better remember that when you shift back.” The response is a cheerful bark, and Hanamaru giggles.

“Frist of all, it’s not okay. And second, Hanamaru, you still have spit on your cheek.” Dia points out, by now slightly less stricken with sleep after splashing her face with cold water, but still quite angry. “Wash up.”

“Mm.” Hanamaru responds, who is at this point stretched out on the floor, still half-asleep. “I’ll do that right now.”

“Hanamaru.” Dia calls again, sharply. “Wake up.” When the younger doesn’t respond, Dia sighs and comes out of the bathroom with a round cotton pad soaked in water. Kneeling besides Hanamaru’s immobile body, she begins wiping off the spittle from her face with gentle strokes.

“Thank you.” Hanamaru manages to say, a goofy smile on her face. “Maybe I should just never get up, so Dia will do everything for me. What do you think, Kanan?”

 Another energetic bark comes from Kanan, and Hanamaru laughs lightly, eliciting a small smile from Dia. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You is drunk as hell, and Yoshiko, being sober, has to take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having major writers block for the past month or so. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for my long period of inactivity.

“Hey, Yocchan, I’m hungry.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, sorry Yocchan. I’m still really hungry though. Where’s my breakfast?”

“It’s midnight, you goddamn drunk. And stop calling me Yocchan.” Yoshiko grumbles under her breath, tightening her grip on You’s shoulder as the other girl stumbles over a patch of grass in front of the parking lot. The gray-haired girl reeks of alcohol, and even in the dim light of the street lamps Yoshiko can see that her cheeks are colored a dark red.

“Come on. My car should be around here.” Yoshiko says as she retrieves a set of keys from the back pocket of her jeans and looks around the vast parking lot. However, it’s mostly empty due to the time, and she’s able to find her car easily. By half- pulling and half- pushing the other girl, she’s able to get her into the small confines of her modest 2-seat convertible.

When they’re both safely seated, Yoshiko sighs in the darkness and mutters,

“Put on your seat belt. I’m taking you home.”

“Oh, okay. But Yocchan, what’s a seatbelt?” You sounds genuinely confused, but Yoshiko is too tired to correct or explain. Instead, she turns on the overhead lights and leans over.

“This is how you put on a seat belt.” She says, and clicks the seat belt into place. “Do you get it? Now let’s go.” She puts an emphasis on the last word and clicks the lights off.

“Oh wow. That’s so cool, Yocchan.” You mumbles, and immediately yawns. “But if you seriously don’t want to feed me breakfast, that’s also cool. So I think I’ll just sleep.”

“I said, it’s not the morning.” She sighs. “And stop calling me- you know what, I'm not even going to try anymore.” She starts the engine, and slowly backs out of the parking lot and begins to head home.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more youyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this mean that I will start to update more frequently and no longer am suffering from writers block???  
> ..Probably not. Haha. I'm still trying to figure out how to finish some longer fics and to get back into the habit of writing.   
> In the meantime, here's a fragment I found today while organizing my fics folder.

It was just a blurry, badly lit picture of Watanabe You.

A silly smile was spread across her features, oversize glasses- with the price tag still on it- sliding down her nose, her eyebrows raised in a comical expression that was a cross between flirtatious and quizzical. The shadow of arms holding a phone was splashed across the button up shirt that she was wearing, and the background of the picture was too bright, nearly drowning out the profile of the girl with bright white light.

It was just a blurry, badly lit picture of Watanabe You, so Tsushima Yoshiko had no idea why she found herself grinning like an _idiot_ when the picture popped up in the Aquors group chat accompanied by the text ‘Chika told me to steal this from the store because it looked nice on me but I said no.’


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another story thats supposed to be funny ft. more useless lesbian Eli and Nico being, well, Nico  
> Based on a funny screencap that was floating around on Korean twitter a while ago

“Um, Nico? I think- I think I might like someone.” Eli says in a strangled tone of voice as her trembling hands hold a half-empty cup of coffee.

“Oh, congratulations. Who is it.”

Eli ignores the other girl’s obvious lack of interest and continues.

“Um, you know Hanayo? From our office? The girl that sits next to you in meetings all the time and is the designated driver at nights out for our department?”

“Of course. She’s a very sweet girl. She’s also two years your junior.” Nico looks up from her phone, and gives the blonde a pointed look. Eli flinches.

“No, I swear it isn’t a weird thing, I’ve always thought of her as just another cute colleague, you know. Someone to look after. Since she’s pretty new to the department.”

“Okay.”

 “But today- she just came in wearing this absolutely _adorable_ skirt and I think-“ Eli’s voice grows softer. “I think I might have fallen for her. Any…any advice?”

“Hm.” Nico shifts in her chair next to the blonde and taps a finger on her cheek. “I think what’s happened is that…” She draws out the word until Eli says,

“Yea? What do you think?” In an excited tone. There’s a beat of pause, then-

“I think you’ve fallen for the skirt, and you should ask her where she got it from, Nico~!” With an almost offensively bright smile, she brings her hands next to her pigtails  in her signature pose.  

It takes all of Eli’s self-control not to fling Nico out of a nearby window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly would be surprised if people like this chapter, I've written so much of these two I can't even tell if its funny anymore :/ My sense of humor is shit in the first place so..lol


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic, fluffy Honokoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: the very cool person that is OuMiyuki! Hope you enjoy~

The phone in Honoka's back pocket rang, and she hurriedly turned off the faucet and put aside the plats she was washing. Toweling off her hands, she clicked the 'take call' button with a small grin, and said playfully;

  


"Hey, stay on the sidewalk and stop calling your wife to tell her you miss her." 

 

The girl on the line made a small noise of surprise and embarrassment.

 

"What? How did you know?"

 

"Kotori," The orange haired girl chuckled, "you've been doing this since day one."

 

"I can't help it, though!" Kotori whined. "I always miss you so much when I'm walking back home."

 

"Yeah, alright. But make sure you stay safe out there, okay? It's getting pretty late and I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my lovely wife, after all."

 

"I think I'll be fine. You're so mean." 

 

"You're blushing, aren't you? You totally are." Honoka announced triumphantly. "I made you blush! I win!"

 

"..Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. And you don't win anything." Kotori retorted back, clearly flustered. 

 

"Well, you better come home quickly so I can make you miss me less. Where are you now?"

 

The sounds of running footsteps suddenly rang in Honoka's ear through the phone. She swears she hears the ashen haired girl smile when she replies-

 

"I'm here."

 

The door opened with a click, and Honoka immediately ran to the girl that emerged from it. Wrapped in her wife's warm embrace, Kotori mumbled,

 

"I'm back."

 

"Welcome home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, although I wrote it without any clear plan in mind. Hope it doesn't come off as stilted or awkward.. ;-;


End file.
